I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by frozentears596
Summary: "What a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore." Naruto's a photographer for weddings. Sasuke's a floating figure. I'm sure you'll find out what's going on. These people haven't ever heard of closing the goddamn door.
1. Prologue

I Write Sins Not Tragedies

Prologue

Naruto glared at him from the other side of the room, that smug look painted on his expression causing the blonde's blood to boil. He couldn't stand him, his arrogance, his need to be better than everyone. What gave him the right to think he was so perfect? Nothing. And yet there he was, mister 'I'm the shit so you better act like it'.

"...and now you may kiss the bride." The priest proclaimed, the words hitting Naruto just in time to snap the perfect picture. He smiled at the couple standing at the altar; it was a beautiful day for a wedding.

Everything seemed to have gone the way it was planned. From the weather down to the very last stitch on Hinata's dress. She looked breathtaking. Kiba's smile as she walked down the aisle was something priceless. Naruto was able to get a nice shot of that too, he would be sure to show his friend that one he got all the picture printed. The kiss would be framed, there was no doubt about that. His hand around her waist, tilting her back, her smile as she kissed him, her hair with the light summer breeze. It was a weird type of perfection, but wedding's were supposed to be perfect. And if they're really in love, then it'll always be perfect.

Glancing up from his camera, Naruto saw all the girls lining up to catch the bouquet. Hinata was grinning from ear to ear, her laugh dancing through the air. She was panning the crowd, looking for someone in particular. Her eyes locked with Naruto's.

He raised an eyebrow at her, only realizing her intentions when she was waving her hand for him to join the crowd of crazed women. Naruto shook his head vigorously, nodding at her to go on with throwing it. She stared at him for a while before pouting and turning around to throw it.

They always did that, the girls always wanted him to catch the bouquet. One, he doesn't need any insane women chasing after him if he by some miracle catches it. And two, he doesn't need to be married. He was only twenty-three for goodness sakes.

"Still taking pictures for a living, Naruto?" Naruto jumped at the sound of his voice, the feeling of the bastard's breath on his skin instantly making him angered.

"Still being a professional pain in the ass, Sasuke?"

"Clever. Well, not really. You're still quite stupid." That tone, it drove him insane. If they were alone, he would wipe that damn smirk right off his pretty little face.

"Don't you have something better to do, like fuck one of your little whores? I'm sure there are plenty of them laying around here." Naruto began to pack his things up, he figured he could just go talk to Hinata for a little bit before taking off. He'd be back for the reception in a few hours, there was something he needed to do anyways.

"I don't do cheep. You know that much moron." Sasuke chimed in. Naruto scoffed.

"Now why would i know a thing about you?" Naruto began to walk away. He could have sworn Sasuke said something, but it couldn't have been anything important.

Everyone was engaged in their pointless little talks, faking smiles and it was maddening. It didn't take more than a simple exchange of insults with that bastard to drive Naruto insane.

His lips pursed as he caught a glance of Kiba's arm around Hinata. The brunette's eyes twinkling with a newlywed glow. Naruto cursed under his breath. He still loved Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 1

I Write Sins Not Tragedies

Chapter 1

He was shuffling through the pictures on his laptop, the pure happiness radiating off of the bride and groom's faces was enough to let him relive the memory. It was like he went to the wedding twice in that same day. It was only somewhere near five and the reception didn't start until about eight so he had plenty of time.

The snapshot of the newlywed's big kiss panned onto the screen right as the doorbell rang. Naruto paused, ruffling his blonde locks before rising to answer the door. When he saw who was standing there though, he felt his heart stop.

"Well, can I come in or are you just going to stare at me like that, moron?" Sasuke pestered, his black obsidian eyes burning into Naruto's memory.

"What-What are you doing here?" The blue-eyed boy stuttered, he could feel his heart beginning to race. A part of him begged to slam that door right into his face; the other part wanted to pull him into the bedroom. His conflicting emotions were going to give him a bloody migraine.

"Didn't you hear me after the ceremony? Kiba asked me to stop by and pick up the speeches for the reception." Sasuke lightly hit Naruto on his forehead, smirking as he let himself into the blonde's apartment.

The raven made his way down the hallway and into Naruto's little office set up, his eyes latching onto the computer screen. He was actually quite surprised, he hadn't seen some of Naruto's photo's for a few years now. He'd forgotten just how good the moron was.

"Here." Naruto shoved the mess of papers towards Sasuke, his desire to get him out of his apartment and as far away from his bed growing with every increasing second. To his utter dismay, the other man just stepped closer, setting the speeches down on the desk.

"We still have time you know..." Sasuke's arm snaked around Naruto's waist, the blonde not resisting the closeness, but turning his eyes from those dark pupils.

"You should leave..." he tried, but Sasuke could hear the boy's voice shaking, his heart was racing.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" Sasuke played with those beautiful golden locks, his lips trailing that tanned neck.

"Sasuke..." The sound was breathless, Naruto couldn't handle the familiar feeling. Bright blue eyes locked with those never-ending black orbs.

"Kiss me, Naruto." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his phone screaming, the light reflecting off of the ceiling. He reached his arm to the other end of the bed to grab it, realization hitting him when there was a full muscled body laying there in his bed.

Flustered, he quickly answered the device. "Hello?"

"Naruto! Thank goodness you answered, Sasuke's phone is off. We need those speeches, are you on your way here?" It was Kiba. Panicked, blue eyes darted to the clock on the wall. It was 7:43.

"Uh, yeah! I was just about to head over! I'll see you guys in about ten minutes!" Naruto jumped out of bed, running into his closet to find some clothing since he had no idea where they had thrown anything during the moment into the bedroom.

"Alright, great. Did Sasuke stop by at all?" The blonde froze, his boxers only half pulled on. Should he lie? The guy was laying in his bed naked right now, he honestly didn't know what to say. Hanging up the phone was definitely out of the question, then again...

"Hm? What was that? I can't quite hear you. You know what, ask me when I get there I don't want to be late. See you soon!" He ended the call before Kiba could reply. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he continued to dress himself. After he put on his dress pants, Naruto threw his phone at the bastard laying there so bloody peacefully.

Sasuke jerked at the sudden impact, twisting around in the sheets until he fell face first into the bedroom floor. A death glare was directed in the direction of the closet.

"What the hell was that for?" The raven asked, getting up with the sheet wrapped around his bottom half.

"Get dressed bastard, we're going to be late for the reception!" Naruto was dashing to seem presentable, it was almost a comical sight to witness. Sasuke leaned up against the door frame, a smirk painted on his lips.

"You're too stressed moron. We'll be on time." He walked towards the bathroom, searching the room for his clothes as her went. "I'm going to need to borrow some clothes alright?"

"Only if you HURRY THE FUCK UP." Naruto pelted an outfit at the bastard as he ran into the bathroom. His blonde hair was ruffled, sticking up awkwardly in every single direction. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the flustered blonde besides him. The messy hairstyle was fitting, sexy almost. He leaned over and kissed him again. Naruto kissed back, leaning his forehead against Sasuke's for a second before walking out of the room.

"I'm going to stay the night, just so you know." Sasuke said as Naruto walked out.

By some miracle they made it to the reception with five minutes to spare. Hinata looked radiant, Naruto figured Kiba hadn't informed her of the missing speeches. And speaking of Kiba, he was frantically making his way over to the two.

"Naruto! Thank goodness you're here, do you have the speeches, are they good? Do I look alright? Her parents seemed happy at the wedding right? I couldn't really tell, I mean her dad and his bloody straight expression all the time. Do you think I'm doing the right thing? I mean I love her and-" Kiba's face was filled with excitement and confusion, but love nonetheless.

"Calm yourself dear. Everything's fine," Naruto put the speeches in the flustered groom's hand, smiling his warmhearted smile, "So go be with your woman."

Kiba let out a little laugh, shooting a grin at the blonde before heading off to wrap his arms around his bride. Naruto stood there with Sasuke besides him for a while, not really sure what to do or say. His mind was still trying to wrap around what had just happened, and what was bound to happen again tonight. He didn't have a guest room, and even if he did Naruto was sure that would be the last place Sasuke would let himself stay.

"Do you want to go sit moron, or are we just going to stand here idiotically?" When Naruto didn't answer, Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards one of the tables near the dance floor.

The reception hall was wonderfully decorated, Naruto knew he'd get some wonderful pictures. He figured the time he would spend snapping photos would give him some time to think over what exactly what was going on. There was something he didn't like about this whole ordeal, the fact that Sasuke was inserting himself back into his life as though nothing had happened, as though they didn't have a past.

"Attention everyone, would you all please take your seats?" Hinata's voice echoed throughout the speakers, everyone's view now on the beautiful bride. Naruto held his camera up, ready to snap a few perfect moments. She made her speech, talking to her parents, her cousin Neji, other select friends. And then she made her way to Naruto.

"Now Naruto. Everyone see that cute little blonde boy with the camera in his hands? Yeah, that boy right there is the one who I love eternally. He's my best friend, and I'd do anything to see him happy. He was my shoulder to cry on growing up, he was the first one I told when Kiba proposed." She turned for a moment to smile at her husband. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without him. Naruto, I love you for being the brother I always needed. Thank you for always being there for me, I swear I'll never leave your side. I hope when you're standing up here making speeches, you feel the same way about me."

Naruto smiled at her, mouthing the words I love you, wiping away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. Out of the corner of his eyes he could have sworn he saw Sasuke's lips curve into a smile, but dispatched it back to his stoic expression in the same moment he realized his mask broke.

The remainder of the night was wonderful, lively. Everyone was having a fantastic time, laughing, dancing, smiling. Naruto was able to get some terrific shots, especially of the bride and groom. He intended to put together a scrap book for them, also filing the pictures onto a CD so they'd have it forever. The blonde had the perfect frame for their kiss at the altar.

Naruto had been so deep in thought about his photography and how he planned on putting everything together that he didn't even register when Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist. It was only when the raven's breath snaked down his neck that reality sank in.

"Let's head out. I think you've got enough photo's to capture the drunkenness of these idiots." Sasuke was more than ready to leave, he wanted the moron to himself. There was a limit to how much longer he could hold out in this mob of people.

"Uhm, let me just say goodbye to Hinata." Naruto pulled away from the other man's embrace, his mind still in a haze from the cologne.

The bride was somewhere near the front of the mass of bodies, it took a little while before he located her extensive length of blue-tinted hair. He touched her shoulder, her eyes brightening when she realized who it was.

"Naruto!" Hinata wrapped her arms around the blonde. "I'm so happy, like I can't even explain to you right now. AHHH!" She squealed that happy girl squeal that he'd come to expect from her spouts of excitement.

"I'm glad to see you so happy, you deserve this. You deserve your happiness. I just came over to tell you I'd be heading out for the night, Sasuke and I-"

"_Sasuke? _Like, Sasuke _Uchiha_?" Her eyes widened in bewilderment.

"Well...yeah...he's staying the night and I..." Naruto didn't know how to state it, he was sure it was obvious enough what they'd be doing. But he knew well enough that Hinata wasn't going to be too happy for much longer.

"Are you sure about this Naruto? It's been a few years, and I still don't trust the son of a bitch." Naruto couldn't help but laugh at her cursing, it was so unnatural and misplaced. She was too innocent and sweet to let such profanities leave her lips.

"I don't know. I'll be careful, I promise." He kissed her forehead and ran off into the crowd before she could object again. There was the feeling sitting in the pit of his stomach telling him that this was a risk he shouldn't be willing to take, but he was going to do it anyways.

Sasuke was standing by the door holding Naruto's jacket. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."


	3. Chapter 2

I Write Sins Not Tragedies

Chapter 2

Naruto fiddled with his keys for a bit before actually managing to unlock the apartment entrance. It was hard to maintain a calm exterior when there was an unnaturally sexy guy standing behind him with his arms wrapped around the blonde's waist.

It was dark when they walked in, Naruto tried to mumble something regarding being hungry. But of course that suggestion amounted to nothing in the moments to come. Sasuke was on him faster than he could breathe. The blonde wanted to drink in his scent and devour every second they were touching. It was a bittersweet desire.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered in a breathless voice. It was just a replay of earlier, he was falling prey to this predator, handing him the control on a silver platter. And boy was Sasuke eating it up.

"Hmm?" The raven murmured, letting his lips path themselves down Naruto's perfectly toned body.

"Maybe we should-_mhmm_," the blonde couldn't even finish his statement. Sasuke's hands were already in his boxers. Naruto didn't even realize he was helping with the removal of his pants until they were thrown against the wall, Naruto's moans filling the room.

When Naruto's eyes fluttered open to the familiar view of a very naked Sasuke draped over his body, he couldn't help but let out a defeated sigh. It was only a few months prior that he declared this kind of thing was _not_ going to happen. As carefully as he could manage, he peeled the man off and sat on the edge of the bed, face buried in his palms.

It was just sex right? There couldn't possibly be anything dreadfully wrong with this, it was purely physical. At least, that was the excuse Sasuke would use later on. Getting up from the bedside, the confused blonde threw on some boxers and made his way into the kitchen, flicking on a light as he went. His fingers danced near the phone for a while, contemplating who he would call. It was a terrible realization to remember that Hinata was with her husband and therefore unable to give Naruto that 'I told you so" lecture he really wouldn't mind right about now.

Reaching into the fridge for a bottle of water, his free hand ended up going for the phone. Though the last thing he would do is bother Hinata. No, there was another person he could pester with this situation.

"Who the fuck is calling me at this hour?" A groggy voice answered, the pissy nature causing Naruto to smirk.

"Deidara, its Naruto." The younger blonde heard some shuffling around on the other line followed by an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, it's you. Look, I know I said you could call me whenever, but hun it's currently four in the morning. I do enjoy my sleep believe it or not," the artist joked.

"I didn't know what time he'd leave tomorrow so I wanted to call you now," Naruto knew his cousin would have a blunt opinion on the circumstance. He'd rather have it given straight to him rather than anyone beating around the bush. Sugarcoating always led to hell.

"He who?"

"Eh...Sasuke." There was complete silence for a while. Nothing but the slight buzz of the phone's static and faint breathing. "Dei...?"

"Naruto darling, tell me why the fuck you would let that bastard back into your life? HE'S IN YOUR FUCKING BED RIGHT NOW ISN'T HE?" When Deidara's voice raised, Naruto got a little scared. He knew the man would have gotten upset, but he didn't exactly expect such infuriation.

"...yeah." The word was just loud enough to reach Deidara as a whisper across the landline.

"Yeah? Yeah. Yeah is all you can say Naruto?" he paused to take a deep breath. "Look love, I didn't mean to yell at you or anything but understand this. After all he did to you I have half the mind to come over there right now and blow his dick off."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the remark, not surprised in the least at his crudeness. He was right though, Sasuke deserved that kind of hostility from everyone. And more than anyone, Naruto should hate him. Yet, they've fucking twice in less than twenty-four hours. Something was clearly wrong here.

"What do I do Deidara? I can't think straight when he looks at me with those eyes, they're smoldering and enticing. It's fucking hypnotic." Naruto cursed too much when he was talking to this guy, it was almost comical.

"Alright sweetheart, here's what you do. Grab one of the knives from your kitchen and slice that dick right off. That way, no more fucking! Problem solved."

"Deidara, I'm going to kill you if I don't get some real advice here."

"Okay okay, calm your tits princess. Let's see...talk to him. You're going to have to swallow the need to fuck him for a few moments so you can sort out what exactly is going on. You're strong, you can do it sweetheart." Naruto knew he was right, but he also knew it was going to be hard to voice himself. He wasn't too great with words.

"Thanks Dei," was all he could manage to say.

"No problem love. Just remember one thing, you deserve better than some asshole that screwed you over. Unless he can erase the past, I'd tread carefully." The warning would be heeded, Naruto shuddered at his memories.

"I'll talk to you later." Deidara said goodnight, the sound of a grumbling voice reaching the phone just before he hung up. Naruto laughed, figuring it was probably Sasori again.

"Who was that?" A tired voice filled the room, the suddenness causing Naruto to jump in shock.

"Sasuke, geez. You scared the shit out of me." Sasuke laughed at the surprised blonde, finding his expression somewhat amusing. In the light Naruto realized that he had put on Sasuke's boxers, which is why Sasuke was wearing his.

"My dearest apologies. But anyway, who were you talking to?" The raven walked over and reached for the bottle of water that had been in besides the blonde, waiting patiently for an answer.

"It was...just a friend."

"Just a friend? At four in the morning? Why are you awake anyways?"

"What's with the twenty questions, I don't exactly appreciate the interrogation at this ungodly hour in the morning." There was an edge to Naruto's voice, Deidara's warnings echoing in the back of his mind.

"Calm yourself honey. Why so tense?" Sasuke leaned over to give him a kiss, but to his utter surprise he was rejected. The blonde turned away and began to walk back to the bedroom, his heart beating uncontrollably.

They sat on the bed for a while, silence sitting with them like an unwanted guest. Neither wanted to start the conversation. One for the fear of not knowing what to say. The other out of worry he'd entice another strained response.

"Why are you here?" This time the question was from Naruto, his cerulean eyes penetrating the walls of ice built around Sasuke's black pupils. He wanted an answer, a real answer. What the raven said though, almost shocked him.

"Isn't it obvious Naruto? I miss you." Sasuke looked genuine, his gaze interlocking with Naruto's. The moment seemed surreal, like something Naruto had only dreamt of hearing in all of his life. He didn't know if he could believe it, after all that happened.

"...how am I supposed to believe that, Sasuke? Hmm? You left me. It was _YOUR_ decision. Not mine." He could hear the pain emanating our of his tone.

"Naruto, I really did love you." Sasuke's fingers brushed Naruto's, but the blonde pulled away. His eyes shifted as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Grasping the doorknob he took a deep breath.

"Then you shouldn't have left me at the altar that day Sasuke." The bathroom door slammed shut, the sound echoing through the entire apartment.


	4. Chapter 3

I Write Sins Not Tragedies

Chapter 3

The bathroom walls felt confining, their emptiness a complete contrast to the plethora of emotions erupting within him. Naruto avoided looking into the mirror, not wanting to see the tears that were cascading down surely red cheeks. He didn't know what compelled him to say those words the way that his did, the hostility was so unlike him. Perhaps it was the past, all the pent up anger wanting to pour out in that one statement. It was all the hatred he forced himself to layer on top of the hurt, all the lies he screamed in order to simply fall asleep at night. Now that the person that induced all those sleepless nights and empty days was sitting there trying to say he cared about the blonde, it just wasn't possible to forgive him.

Naruto turned on the water to the shower, letting it warm up while he stripped himself of his clothing. He listened for a moment by the door, but heard nothing. Either Sasuke went to sleep or maybe was just sitting there. More likely than not it was the latter.

Stepping into the already running water, he let the liquid roll across his skin. Eyes shut, a sigh left his lips. He remembered it all, even though he'd worked so hard to block it away. It was all just resurfacing.

"_Naruto, I'm so excited for you!" Hinata squealed, her eyes gleaming with happiness. Naruto looked into the full length mirror while she fixed his silver tie. The fact that the moment was here was amazing. In less than an hour he would be Mr. Naruto Uchiha._

_The door to the bedroom opened, Naruto smiling when he saw Iruka with the rings. His smile, however, was wiped away in the same time it appeared. His godfather's face was anything but ecstatic. _

_"Dad...?" The blonde moved towards Iruka, eyes widening, searching desperately for an answer. _

_"...he's gone." _

_Naruto didn't respond to the words. He merely pushed past the man and walked across the hallway, hand resting nervously on the door to Sasuke's room. Everything in him begged that when he opened the door his raven would be standing there with his world famous smirk. He wanted to see those dark obsidian eyes gleam as they met his own liquid blue ones. _

_The door swung open effortlessly. And it was empty. Naruto's footsteps echoed through the nothingness, his legs feeling like led as it sunk in. He collapsed to his knees by the side of the bed, only just noticing the note on the pillow. _

_I'm sorry. -S._

_He crumpled the small piece of paper and threw it across the room. The tears never stopped._

The water stopped running. He didn't want to cry again. He didn't want any more sleepless nights. He was done hiding from the world because the person he loved left. He was done being broken.

When Naruto walked back into the bedroom, his eyes flashed to the clock. Realizing that it was only a little after five in the morning. But also noting that there was no way in hell he'd be going back to sleep until much later that night. Sasuke was still sitting on the bed, except now he had on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Naruto just looked at him for a while, their eyes meeting a few moments following. The tension was painful, but neither of them knew where to begin.

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke started.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time around." His gaze became intense. "Don't you think I deserved more than that? Not even an explanation? Nothing? No phone call? I don't see you for years, _years_, and suddenly you want to jump back into my life. I can't believe I've been so fucking stupid as to actually let you back into my life, nonetheless my bed! I must be so delusional, but maybe that's your fault. You had me so convinced that you loved me, that you _cared_ about me, I laid awake night after night NOT hating you! I actually tried to make it my fault, and you know what? I did a damn well job convincing myself."

A weight felt as though it was just lifted off of the blonde's shoulders. His heart and mind were baffled at the words that had just escaped his lips. All the repressed emotions poured out of him in that moment of agitation. He could see Sasuke letting it all sink in. He saw the hurt settle, dark eyes pained.

"Naruto, I _never_ meant to hurt you like that…I didn't know you loved me so much…" Sasuke seemed at a loss. He couldn't fathom the anger emanating off of the blonde.

"You _knew_. I know you knew. You knew you were my world. Sasuke, you were my everything." The raven finally got up from his spot on the bed and walked towards Naruto. Not to kiss him. Not to distract him. But to tell him the truth. He reached out for Naruto's hands, hoping he wouldn't be shoved away. The blonde was in too much shock and pain to pull away so his hands lay limp within Sasuke's grasp.

"There was a reason I left…a reason I couldn't tell you to your face." Sasuke looked down at the bedroom floor, wanting to hide the pained expression surely clouding his features. He gently moved Naruto to sit beside him on the bed before letting the next few words leave his lips. "I was married."

Naruto stared at him in utter disbelief. He waited. He waited for the joke to be revealed, for the real truth to leave his lips. But there was nothing more said. Sasuke was the one who was really waiting; he was waiting for a reaction, the hatred, the outburst. He was waiting for Naruto to tell him he hated him.

"…why didn't you just tell me?" The strain in the blonde's voice was agonizing to listen to. It was such a rare tone to hear from a boy who was always smiling and bubbly.

"I didn't know how you'd react…Naruto, she was going to show up in the middle of the wedding and burst it out to everyone. I didn't want to hurt you like that…"

"I think you should start from the beginning Sasuke. Like…why you were married to her in the first place?" Naruto stared at him, his eyes burning for answers. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"It was my dad's plan. She was the daughter of this huge company. Haruno Incorporated. We were both only twenty-one at the time. She was ecstatic about the whole ordeal. Me on the other hand, I'd rather rot in hell than spend a day with the whore. Sakura. That was her name. She was obsessed with me almost automatically. It was really…disturbing." Sasuke ruffled his hair for a moment, exasperated at having to talk about the person that he hated most. "The night of our honey-moon I told her I was gay and she wasn't too pleased. The fucking bitch still made me have sex with her. Either that, or she'd tell my parents. After the first few months, I honestly couldn't take it. So I told my parents myself. When they didn't want me anymore, I left. And then my life got a thousand times better. That's when I met you."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little when he said that. Naruto mirrored the expression, his rage subsiding for that little moment. There was something in that little exchange that gave them both a scrape of hope.

"And Naruto, I fell head over heels in love with you. I fell for your hair, your eyes, your smile, your everything. The way you did the stupidest things all the time yet it never made you upset. The way you were always so determined to do what everyone said you couldn't. The fact that you were my complete opposite baffled me. But I couldn't get enough of you. I loved you so much. And Naruto, I still love you so much." He paused to get his head straight about the explanation. "And uh…when I proposed to you, I had honestly completely forgotten about Sakura. That pink-haired bimbo was the last thing on my mind. All I cared about was spending the rest of my life with the man of my dreams."

His fingers tightened around Naruto's hands, the sudden change in pressure causing Naruto to carefully watch the other man as he continued to speak.

"I was in the room that day…the day of our wedding. I was alone. Shikamaru had gone to check on the rings and I was fixing my tie. My phone rang. It was her. She was screaming. Screaming about how I left her and how they've been looking for me after all this time. Five years later and this bitch wasn't over me. She went on about how they were on their way to the church. They were going to prove that I _couldn't_ marry you because I hadn't officially divorced with Sakura. Naruto I panicked and told her to stay the fuck away. But she didn't listen. I _never_ panic. You know me. She scared me so much. I thought she was going to hurt you. She threatened me with that. So I told her to calm down and that I'd go."

Naruto could see tears welling at the brims of Sasuke's eyes.

"I saw you through the window as I got into my car. You looked beautiful…I couldn't stop crying as I drove away. By the time I got to Sakura's, I was more than ready to strangle the life out of her. My parents were there. Their signature expressions of disapproval mounted for all to see. I waltzed in there and gave them all a piece of my fucking mind. And goddamn you should have seen their faces after that," he laughed slightly, "I told them that I was filing for a divorce with their bitch daughter and that after the divorce paper, I was filing for restraining orders on all of them. My parents included."

"Your parents too?"

"They hated me anyways. It just helped them…when I came back, you weren't here. No one would tell me where you had gone. Seeing you at Kiba's wedding yesterday…it was like the miracle I never thought would happen. So many emotions rushed through me. More than anything though, all I felt was guilt. When I walked up to you, I just…I just started talking. I just bitched and did what I used to do and hoped you would play along. And you did…now, when I came to your house I just couldn't stay away from you. I had to…just hold you in my arms. I realize now that when I saw you…the first thing I should have done should have been to explain it all. Not to wait until you burst out at me and have to ask for a reason…you do deserve a reason. You deserve the best of everything, someone that would never hurt you. I _don't_ deserve someone as perfect as you…" A tear fell down his porcelain skin, Naruto reaching across to wipe it away almost as though it were instinctive. He didn't move his hand from the man's cheek, their eyes interlocked.

"You should have just told me. I would have come with you. We could have kicked their ass together or something. You just…you shouldn't have just left me Sasuke…" Naruto could feel the waterworks welling up within him again. His throat constricted as he tried to hold it back. Sasuke smirked at him, laughing pitifully at himself before pulling away from Naruto's touch. The raven reached down for his dress pants that had been strewn across the floor, rummaging through the pockets for something. What he pulled out was a necklace.

"Remember this?" He waved the trinket in front of Naruto for a moment.

"Of course…" The blonde held it in his palm. He'd gotten it for Sasuke at the boardwalk on one of their vacations. They had gone down to Ocean City, New Jersey for a week over the summer and Naruto remembered seeing it and buying it for his fiancé. It was a charm that meant love, something that was supposed to remind the wearer that the person that loved him, would _always_ love him.

"I wore it all the time. Or I at least had it with me." Sasuke pulled Naruto closer. "I'd stare at it every night, just hoping that I could find you again. And swearing that the moment I found you, I'd _never_ let you go."

Naruto put his palm up to Sasuke's forehead, holding it there for a moment. "Are you feeling alright? You've expressed so many emotions in such a short period of time I'm sure it's been exhausting for you."

Sasuke smirked. "You're a moron."


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hey there! So, I apologize for the delay in this chapter. And now for the shortness. I've been terribly busy. But I will try to get this one done, at least before summer's up. And if not, then hopefully I can get it done not too far into the fall. Hope you guys still like it! _**

* * *

I Write Sins Not Tragedies

Chapter 4

Naruto fiddled with his tie, his annoyance growing with every passing moment. It wasn't as though he'd forgotten how to tie it, or maybe he had; either way it was being a nuisance. Sasuke watched from the bed, his smirk developing into audible chuckled with the moron's increased anger.

"Do you want some help with that?" The raven rose from the bed, making his way over to his recently reclaimed blonde.

"I can usually do it myself..." Naruto pouted while porcelain arms wrapped around him. He couldn't help but smile. It was obvious, everyone will probably want to smack him upside the head when they find out about Sasuke. But all he'd have to do was clear it all up, right?

Naruto had spent the remainder of the morning thinking about it all. The woman who tore them apart, the root of evil in his life. Aside from her though, he wondered if he forgave Sasuke too soon. He couldn't have possibly been lying to him? There was such a vulnerability, such compassion, it was the Sasuke he had fallen head over heels in love for. It was the man that reminded him every day that he was special. Sasuke was the only person he could ever see himself spending the remainder of his life with. No one else.

"And there you are," Sasuke planted a kiss on Naruto's cheek, his arms moving to wrap the other man around his waist. Naruto turned to face his rekindled past and connected their lips. It wasn't rushed, a spark of emotion, but rather a slow and lingering moment. Naruto could feel the emotions being surged through the two. It was two souls melding into one, two hearts beating together. There was a soft warmth radiating off of their bodies.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered when they pulled apart.

"I love you, too."

"I love how adorable you two are," the third voice cut through the moment, both men throwing their guard up immediately. The intruder's laugh danced through the apartment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke roared, his body instinctively setting itself in front of Naruto.

"Visiting my husband of course. Where's my kiss Sasuke-kun?" Sakura advanced towards the two men, her gaze lingering softly on Sasuke yet still finding time to shoot daggers at Naruto.

"Woman, when are you going to understand that I am GAY. And hell, even if I was straight I wouldn't be caught dead with you," Sasuke shot at her. Green eyes lowered and her lips curved.

"I still can't believe you left me for..._that_." She reached to put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder but he slapped her away brutally.

"I have a fucking restraining order on you. Get out before I call the cops."

Naruto watched quietly as they had a war. The very girl he had recently come to despise was standing in front of them. She had somehow made it into his apartment unnoticed. And now she was trying to screw with Sasuke.

"Why are you here?" The blonde's voice just barely reached the ears of the bickering pair.

"Naruto..." Sasuke looked over at his blonde.

"Why? I want my Sasuke back." It stung when she used the word _my_. "I had him first." The pink-haired bitch advanced to Naruto this time, her eyes staring him down.

"He doesn't love you." Blue eyes began to burn with determination. He just got the love of his life back, nothing was going to ruin that. Nothing.

"I don't care. I claimed him." She poked his chest with her forefinger. "So tell me blondie, what are you going to do now?"

Before anyone could fathom what was going on, as though the moment wasn't confusing enough as it is, Sakura was on the ground screaming. Naruto had punched her in the gut.

"You little cunt." She cursed between shallow breaths. Naruto stared at his fists, unable to comprehend what he'd done. He had panicked, every nerve in his body only focused on doing whatever it took to rid them of this pest.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered, the look glazing over in his blonde's eyes striking worry in his heart. Naruto didn't answer him. Walking over he placed his hands on the man's shoulders. Their eyes met, but only one acknowledged the other. Naruto was in a daze, his head spinning in a whirlwind.

"You're going to regret this," Sakura screamed as she got up, running out the front door clutching her stomach. Sasuke barely even comprehended her actions. His mind was fixated on the now shaking Naruto. The blonde's knees were getting weak, threatening to collapse.

"I'm s-s-sorry," Naruto apologized, making his way to the bed. Sasuke laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why are you apologizing? That bitch had it coming, you've done nothing wrong Naruto." He planted a kiss on his blonde's forehead and wrapped him arms around his body. "It's okay."

"She's coming back..." Naruto muttered. He knew she wasn't the type to just let bygones be bygones. She was going to come back, and she was going to do something terrible.

"It's okay now..." Sasuke knew he was right, he knew she'd be back. What worried him most wasn't just her though, because if _she _knew where he was...then _they_ knew as well. "Why don't we head out, we can get something to eat if you'd like."

Naruto didn't move for a moment longer, his eyes fixed on his upturned palms. He was still in shock. Astonishment ran through his body as comprehension tried to set in. The look of her face, the pain contorting. She deserved it. But he felt horrid.

"Come on Naruto." Sasuke stood up, helping his blonde up as well. Those blue eyes were still glazed, fixated on the emptiness and not the reality. Sasuke sighed and they began to walk out the door together.


End file.
